This invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus, and particularly, to apparatus capable of receiving radio broadcast programs.
Recently, a magnetic reproducing apparatus has been developed which is compact in size and light in weight, and which reproduces stereo programs. One popular apparatus, which does not have a recording function and loudspeaker, includes a headphone which enables a user to walk and listen to reproduced sound. This apparatus is designed to reproduce recorded tapes and also to receive radio broadcast programs by inserting a cassette type tuner unit. The tuner unit includes receiving, tuning, detecting and amplifying portions, etc. In this apparatus, the user listens to the radio when he inserts the casette type tuner unit which transforms a received audio signal into a recorded audio signal. The recorded audio signal is supplied from the tuner unit to the body of the apparatus via the magnetic reproducing head of the apparatus. The reproducing apparatus then transforms the recorded audio signal into a reproducing signal.
The above prior art apparatus performs two signal transformations before generating sound. Accordingly, signal loss is so large that the tone of the sound deteriorates. Furthermore, the radiation from the head of the tuner unit has a negative influence on the tuner, which results in excess noise.